Smiling Star
by summerssevenseas
Summary: White is shy and timid, and she admires a boy she meets not two seconds ago. Days go by as she and him watch the midnight stars together, And a strange fluttering feeling forms between both. And she finally finds out she's in love. "I hope I'm Cilans Smiling Star."


I walked down the road, enjoying the blissful silence under the full moon. I usually did this when I visited Straition City. It always had a good view of the stars, and a beautiful local garden to top it off.

I sat down on a bench next to the fountain. It was never on at this time, but it was still beautiful to look at. The reflection of the moon on the clear water was soothing, and I just barely fell asleep. Barely.

I shot up from the bench when I heard a small **_C_****_rack_ **which sounded like someone stepping on a twig. I swiftly looked in all direction, and my eyes met an unusual color of green, almost neon. At first, I thought it was a plant, but I looked closer and saw that is was a boy, hidden behind a tree. He didn't seem to notice me.

I tip-toed away from the bench to get a better view of the boy. I hid behind another tree, which had a good view. The boy was staring at the moon, with his eyes closed. He seemed to be my age, and was soaking in the white rays that fell down.

What am I doing? I thought, Spying isn't really a nice thing to do!

I sighed and went to walk over to the bench I once was sitting in until-

_**Crack**_

I stepped on a twig myself. The boy turned around in with probably just a little confusion, not scared or anything. He stared at me for quite a while, and after a few seconds I smiled sheepishly.

"Uh...Hi?" I said, giving him a shy smile. He smiled back, but it wasn't shy. It was more confident, and I admired it.

"Hello." He said. "What are you doing here at this time at night?" He asked me, giving a little worried expression.

"I-I usually take midnight walks when I v-visit this city." I said nervously. He gave me that confident smile again, making heat rush up to my face.

"I see. Would you like to watch the stars with me?" He asked sincerely, and for some reason, I had a sense that hope leaked out in his question.

I hesitated for a few moments, and smiled broadly, most likely my first big smile in ages. "I'd love to."

_The Next Day_

I went on another Midnight walk again, and for some reason, I was hoping to see that boy again. I never caught his name, and even when he asked for mine, I couldn't give it to him. Why would I? I have team plasma as my enemies, and two best friends, one a smart alec and the other a clumsy one, who will probably bombard him with questions. My friends were overprotective.

I went through the gate of the local garden and saw the boy, sitting on the bench I usual sit on, looking around as if he was waiting for somebody. I smiled to myself, just a little.

I walked over the the bench, and his confident smile was plastered right on. I really loved the smile. I wish I could smile that confidently.

"Its nice to see you again." He said. He patted the spot next to him, signaling me to sit down, which I did gladly.

He looked back at the stars, but I, I looked at him. He was...really different. I noticed it in just one night. He met me, a completely weird and timid stranger, and he just smiled at me and invited me to watch the stars with him. He was truly a nice person.

He seemed to notice my stare at him, and he looked back at me. I didn't look back to the stars like nothing happened, I just stared into his eyes.

"W-Why did you invite me to watch the s-stars with you the other night?" I asked, the words just spilled out.

He looked up back at the stars with a confused face, thinking to himself.

"Because I just wanted to." He finally answered.

And with that, we stayed silent the whole night.

_The Next Day_

I was already waiting at the bench, and it wasn't even midnight yet. Actually, it was in the afternoon. Stars were already lighting up and the sky was in a beautiful deep redish color, purple was about to fall in.

I kicked my feet, the annoying habit I get when I wait for someone. I was waiting for that boy again. I dont know why, really. Its wasn't even night yet, but I was still hoping that he'd be here soon.

And for some strange reason, as if I was some kind of wizard, he came.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "You're here early." He said sarcastically, which made me wanna snort. It was funny, actually.

"I should be saying that to you." I said, a little more confident than I usually am. I checked my watch.

"By 9 hours."

He cracked that smile that I loved and started to laugh. I let my shy smile creep my lips and looked down. A weird feeling was starting to flutter inside my stomach, and I didn't really know if it was food poisoning or something, but I didn't really care. I actually liked it.

I remembered that I was be leaving in three days, so this little habit of meeting this boy would be gone. It'll mean that I will only see him two more times, and thats it.

My heart slightly dropped at the thought. I enjoyed being with him a lot, so leaving him would feel kind of bad.

I noticed that I haven't told him about it. So I did.

"I'll be leaving Straition in three days." I said sadly, not daring to look at him in the eyes. I could tell already that this comment took him aback.

"Where do you live?"

"Nuvema, but I'm a trainer. I can't stay in one place forever. I'll be challenging the gym either tomorrow or the day before I leave." I said.

I could sense the sadness from the boy, which made me feel guilty.

"I'll come and visit." I said, hopefully making the boy feel a little happier. He seemed to ignore my comments though, which confused me.

"You said you were going to challenge the Gym, right?" He asked. I nodded hesitantly. "What pokemon do you have?"

I gave him a confused look. "An osshawott named Assho, and a Pansage named Paige." I said.

"Which one is your first pokemon?" He asked. Whats with the sudden questions?

"Osshawott. Assho's a jealous little fello. When another boy flirts with me, he'd pop out of his pokeball and slash the guy in the gut with his scalchop.

The boy erupted into laughter. "You might want to tell Chili that, he's the youngest of the three gym leaders, and he flirts. A Lot."

I cracked my signature shy smile. "I'll keep that in mind." I said, chuckling lightly.

_The Next Day_

Surprisingly, the gym leader I challenged was the boy. The same boy that invites me to watch the stars with him every night. I'm guessing he was keeping that a secret to surprise me, and that must be the reason he asked me those questions last night. Based on the type of your first pokemon, you would battle the gym leader with the type advantage. I won, which meant that I really was going to be leaving soon.

I was walking around the fountain, waiting for Cilan, which I soon found out was his name. Of course, again, my name was kept secret.

After about 10 minutes, he came walking through the gates, with a slightly sadden expression plastered on.

"Whats wrong?" I asked. "You're not that mad about the battle, right?"

He shook his head, which obviously wasn't a lie. It was easy to know when he was lying or not.

He sat down on the bench and crossed his legs and arms, leaning back to look at the stars.

"Then why are you sad?" I asked worriedly, sitting next to him on the open space.

He shook his head again. "I just...Well, I kind of dont want you to leave." He said, sighing.

I gave him a confused look, then sighed myself. "I don't want to leave either, but I have to."

Cilan smiled sadly at me. "To win the league?"

I looked down. "No..." He gave me a confused look, but didn't push any further. He looked back up into the sky and pointed at one.

"That one is my mother." He said, which made my heart drop. "Please remember it. So when you're traveling, every time you look at it, it'll remind you of me."

I stared at the stare for countless minutes, then smiled when I was sure that the image was burned into my head.

"I'll always remember." I said, laying back and letting my eyes droop. Before I knew it, I fell asleep on Cilan's shoulder.

The fluttering in my stomach stayed there the whole night.

_The Next_ day

I woke up and looked at what I was lying on, and it turns out that both me and the gym leader were sleeping peacefully on each others heads. Heat rose up to me cheeks again and the fluttering in my stomach grew even more, but I ignored it and looked at my X-transciever. It was 4:26 AM. Pretty early. If I woke Cilan now, he would be able to get in some sleeping hours and start up his gym/restaurant.

I removed my head and Cilan fell to my shoulder, still sleeping peacefully. I poked Cilan on the side and he slowly opened his forest green eyes.

"Morning." I said, giving off my small smile.

Cilan smiled and removed himself from my shoulder.

"Good morning." He said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "What time is it?"

I looked back at my X-transciever. "4:32 AM. I thought I'd wake you up so you could prepare your Gym before it opens."

He got up from the bench and smiled even wider at me. "Thank you. That was nice."

With that, he left. I stayed on that bench though. I let out Paige and Assho so they could run around for a little while. Assho evolved into Dewott without me, as he somehow found a wild pokemon hiding in a bush in the garden. It was a surprisingly shiny purlion, and I caught it.

I named her Asta, which meant Love and Star-like. She is sneaky, very sneaky actually. She used the bushes to her advantage and hit Assho multiple times. She knew Attract, shadow claw, bite, and growl. I didn't notice it was night until a few seconds after I caught her.

I heard clapping from behind me and I found Cilan patiently standing next the the bench.

I smiled and looked at him with bright eyes.

"D-did you like the battle?" I asked nervously, pressing my index fingers together.

"Yeah. You're Dewott is one good fighter."

Assho stook out his chest with pride, making me roll my eyes and return him.

I shook my head at his pokeball. "You little showoff."

Cilan laughed and sat on the bench, patting the space next to him. Again, I gladly took the empty space.

Instantly, Cilans eyes drooped sadly. "So this is it. You'll be leaving tomorrow."

I giggled, which obviously took him by surprise.

"I decided to stay one more night. It's too beautiful to leave so early." I said, looking out into the stars. I stared at the one star Cilan told me to remember, the one that represented his mother. I gave her a slightly bigger smile than I usually would. I felt the fluttering intense in my stomach, and I wanted to grab hold to it and have it stay there forever.

When I wasn't looking, I could tell Cilan scooted over to sit closer, and I copied the action.

I lied my head on his shoulder and stared at the beautiful stars for what seems like forever.

I wish it was forever.

_The __Next day_

I sat on the bench and watched the stars, still waiting for Cilan. I heard the same twig break, just like the first day.

**_Crack_**

I wooshed around and stared at the endless pit of forest green. I loved the color.

I smiled and walked over with Cilan to the tree that we stood under the first day we met.

We both sat down on the grass and stared at the stars.

"Its the last day." I said, still staring at the twinkling stars.

"Yeah." Cilan said. I looked at him and noticed he was staring at me, not the stars.

We both smiled after a few minutes and looked back at the stars.

"Did you see that?" I said, as two stars fell down.

"Yeah, but just watch." Cilan said, which made me confused, but did as told. Suddenly, a swarm of stars fell down and chased after the other two, and my eyes widened in awe.

"Beautiful." I whispered.

I looked back at Cilan, and when he noticed, he looked back at me. For a while, I was debating on what to do. Do I just look back at the stars? Or do I keep staring at him.

Cilan answered the question himself. He leaned in slowly and when I caught on, I did the same. My stomach was fluttering madly and my heart was racing, and when our lips touched, my whole world exploded.

My first kiss was stolen that night. And so was my second. And my third. And most likely all the way to my twentieth. We ended up sleeping next to each other on the soft green grass, but before I went to sleep. I looked up at that one star. Cilans mother. I could see her smiling at me. A smiling star...

I hope I'm Cilans smiling star.


End file.
